


Little Monster

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Monster Sora, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, a little bit of biting and scratching, is there a tag for stupid smut, kh3, mild exhibitionism, these boys are dumb and i love them, this is just very weird okay, this is stupid smut, weird genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Riku was learning new things about himself and Sora every day it seemed. One moment everything was normal and they were just taking a little world tour. Just some time for themselves.Next moment they were naked in a locked office room in a factory filled with monsters, and Sora is suddenly an exhibitionist and Riku is maybe way too into his new form.None of this made any sense, but okay. Riku’s seen weirder, he supposed.





	Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire thing is stupid and I am unashamed.

Somewhere between the lines of ‘we’ll get in trouble for this’ and ‘one night out won’t hurt’, Riku found himself being dragged along on some half-baked “adventure”, which really turned out to be a world hopping tour courtesy of the universe’s most oddball protector.

Somewhere along those lines, Riku was about ten percent certain he might have thrown up riding in the gummi ship with said oddball.

Maybe fifteen percent. He was a little too dizzy from the loop-de-loop so-called maneuvers that Sora saw fit to demonstrate every time a heartless ship so much as blipped on the radar.

And here Riku thought he had a strong stomach. Nothing could handle the raw, uncontainable force that was Sora.

Plus, he wasn’t going to sit there and lie to himself, he couldn’t say no to that face.

Even when he was in the midst of being dragged to a world that, per Sora, Donald _and_ Goofy, was inhabited by monsters. Harmless ones, apparently. Still. The idea of running into the things that hid in children’s closets and being expected to hold a civil conversation with them was a bit much for Riku to wrap his head around.

Here he’d thought the pirate world had been a bit much. The swashbuckling and treasure hunting was fun and all until Riku remembered that pirates, much like the very real, very tangible modern ones that inhabited the far-out waters back home, were dangerous and bloodthirsty. And these had been caught in a dispute with the law that Riku was more than a little wary about getting caught up in.

Not that they were there long, when he thought about it. They didn’t stay in any of the worlds for too long, knowing they’d be expected back at Yen Sid’s tower within at least a somewhat acceptable timeframe. The world hopping truly was a sprint, what with he and Sora not spending more than an hour in each world, traveling streamlined lanes in the space between and keeping their interactions with world inhabitants to a minimum. The only world so far in which Sora had bothered to say hi to anyone was in the city, San Fransokyo if Riku remembered correctly, and even that was through some sort of device Sora wore on his face.

He’d promised a much more leisurely world tour once everything was over, and Riku was sure he’d deliver, but he wasn’t certain he was up to it after this. So far he’d seen everything he needed to see.

He doubted this world would be much different. Novel, absolutely. There weren’t many worlds he’d visited himself in which the denizens weren’t human. Yet it was difficult to expect much beyond that. Once the novelty wore off—and it _would_ , it always did—he’d be itching to get their visit over with so that they could move on. As nice as it was to explore all of these different worlds, just as they said they would before everything started and they left home, Riku really only wanted this time to have Sora to himself. No companions, no kings, no expectations, no keyblades. Just them.

Sora, predictably, hadn’t picked up on that yet and was too busy trying to show off what weird wildlife each world had to Riku. Either that or food. Sora was adamant to get Riku to try a few things in San Fransokyo.

That was nice and all, but this whole thing felt like Riku was being pulled through an amusement park by an overexcited little kid and that was a bit ridiculous.

“—nd just wait until you see their laugh floor! It’s so big and so fun! And it looks a little like an office or something but it’s also covered, I mean _covered_ , in balloons! And there’s even this little clown thing that you can—”

Ridiculous and accurate.

Riku never thought he’d be dragged into a laugh factory to watch a bunch of creepy crawly nightmarish beings slink into the rooms of little kids to put on comedy routines for them. Yet here they were…

It was a little hard to believe they wouldn’t scare the children anyway. Not from the small glimpse he got of what he could expect just from Sora himself.

The moment they’d landed in that world, Riku was confronted with the possibility that his best and oldest friend, the love of his life, had just turned into a giant cat.

Which was _weird_.

He had a certain…cuteness to him, Riku could admit. From the soft, thick tufts of silvery fur, streaked with gray stripes, to the catlipped mouth, to even the big yellow and blue eyes that looked like they could pout a man out of his life savings. But then, everything about him, underneath the fur and claws, was so _Sora_.

Maybe Riku was being biased then. Sora couldn’t _not_ be cute to him. Not when he turned to Riku with a wide, excited—good fucking lord those _teeth_ —Sora-esque smile, bouncing on his clawed toes with a childlike giddiness and balling his fists up like he’d just walked into the heart of the world’s largest candy store. His eyes were bright, gleeful, squinted in eagerness. And he hadn’t wasted a second before snatching Riku’s hand up, immediately launching into a drawn-out word gush over how cool this place was. Just like he did the last two worlds.

Riku was half worried he’d get scratched up due to Sora’s lack of attention, but instead their fingers threaded together perfectly. It was like holding a fuzzy, clawed mitten. Riku gripped Sora’s hand tighter and marveled at how his hand half-disappeared into the plush fur.

Sora, of course, just took that as encouragement.

Riku was barely able to gasp out his name, jostled into action when Sora yanked him forward in his renewed vigor. Beside the near silent patter of Sora’s bare feet against the asphalt, Riku’s shoes slapped jarringly against it like an announcement of their presence.

‘We’re here’ it practically screamed. ‘We don’t belong here, come gawk at us’. Riku cringed at the sound, somewhat inexplicably worried that his very presence would cause a fuss. But these monsters saw humans all the time right? They must’ve been somewhat comfortable around them if they snuck into their rooms at night to make them laugh, right?

A quick glance at the construction equipment around the entrance where the phrase “We Scare Because We Care” was proudly displayed, with only the word ‘scare’ somewhat blocked by scaffolding, sent a slight chill down his spine before it disappeared behind concrete as they made it to the doors.

He’d trust Sora in this situation. There was no reason to be freaked out. It was the middle of the day anyway, and this place seemed like a perfectly normal mirror of human life from the way Sora described it. Beyond the factory was a sprawling city where monsters lived normal lives, decidedly uninterested in eating people.

Riku so hoped.

He stood out like a sore thumb though, having not taken part in Donald’s transformation spell before he and Sora snuck off on the gummi ship…seeing as doing so would’ve blown their cover. It was more than a little uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to be the one to point this out to Sora and get assaulted with puffed out cheeks, big, watery eyes and a frown that would shame a nun into relenting. He used to think he could handle the puppy pouts. He was wrong.

Riku’s worries dissipated a bit when they burst through the doors, Sora preemptively shouting a sunny greeting at what were supposed to be occupants, and they were met with an empty reception lobby. No one at the desk, no one walking to and fro between the rows of hallways, no hustle and bustle. Not even a peep.

Riku glanced behind himself, confirming that it was indeed the middle of the day and he wasn’t quite crazy yet, before glancing around suspiciously. A few details caught his eye: the large world map embedded above the doors, the retracted shutters above the hallways that looked more like they belonged in a prison than in a workplace, the…odd oozing trails of slime that crisscrossed over the floor as if something had slithered over them. But the greater part of his mind was focused on how dead quiet it was, and his body tensed automatically in response. He didn’t summon his keyblade…yet, but his free fingers twitched in anticipation of whatever fight there might be coming. The presence of unversed seemed to have calmed down from what Sora had described on his few return visits to this world, with what little stragglers there were left keeping to the factory where the CDA (whatever that was) could fend them off. The Heartless, likewise, seemed to be low in number nowadays, and Riku knew the purebloods in particular preferred to keep to the darkness and wouldn’t bother to lurk around in daylight for too long. The ones that did were weak enough to squash in one hit.

What was odd about this wasn’t just the eerie silence, though. It was also Sora’s complete lack of caution. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he continued to calmly hold Riku’s hand, no longer babbling but not at all worried. If anything, Sora seemed _perplexed_ , his head swiveling this way and that and tilting left and right. His fuzzy foot tapping quietly against the floor, impatiently but without the crossed arms and frustrated crease in his brow that Riku recognized so easily. Riku watched him keep at it— _tap, tap, tap_ —for about a minute before it started to grate on him.

“What’re you doi—”

“Shh!”

Okay…?

Riku’s mouth had clamped shut at being shushed, mostly out of surprise, but he was still pinning Sora with a look that crossed between annoyance and utter confusion. He was ignored as Sora turned slowly, his hand slipping away from Riku’s as he did, so as to inspect the entire room as a befuddled frown pulled down the corners of his cat-like mouth. His line of sight flitted back and forth between each of the hallways, oddly focused despite the lack of anything to focus on. He seemed to be trying to find something?

Listening for something, maybe?

Riku’s suspicions were confirmed when both of Sora’s…he guessed they must’ve been ears, his second guess was a pair of fur-covered horns, twitched in multiple directions and a look of realization crossed his face.

“Oh!”

Riku raised his eyebrows and waited, arms crossed.

“I was wondering where everyone was. Sounds like they’re all on the laugh floors celebrating. I wonder what…”

“…You can hear that?” Riku asked, eyeing Sora’s… _ears_ with a newfound appreciation. If he could discern the sounds of celebration where Riku could make out nothing but a ringing silence then his hearing range must’ve been more than a little impressive in this form.

“Clear as day. I can’t really tell what anyone is saying though. We should go and see—hang on…” Sora’s brow furrowed as he place his hand to his chin in thought. His eyes raked over Riku’s frame for a few drawn out seconds before he gasped. “Oh no!”

“‘Oh no’ what?” Riku asked suspiciously.

“I can’t let them see you! You’re human!” Sora exclaimed, suddenly frantic as he glanced around their surroundings again. Riku huffed at the mental whiplash Sora’s emotional slingshot had given him, rubbing at his temple as it registered that Sora was upset at Riku being human when he apparently…wasn’t. After all, magic could disguise one well enough, but Sora wasn’t an actual inhabitant of the worlds where he transformed.

“And I guess you’re a starfish, huh.”

“I’m not—You know what I mean!”

Riku snorted as Sora stuck a bright pink tongue out at him, noting that this did confirm his earlier fear. He doubted he was going to have a chance to explore this world then; not when he couldn’t be seen. Peering around, now on edge for a different reason entirely, he wondered if it would just be better to go back to the ship and skip this world entirely.

Sora seemed to have other plans.

“Here, c’mon!” he mumbled suddenly, slipping behind Riku and grabbing his shoulders to push him along. They stumbled into one of those hallways, lined with equipment and a spattering of wooden doors, Riku allowing Sora to blindly guide him.

“Uh, shouldn’t we just go back to the ship?” he asked, though he didn’t drag his feet as Sora glanced behind himself nervously.

“Someone’s coming.”

Ah. Well, that _would_ constitute a roadblock…if Riku knew for certain they’d get caught. Considering how well Sora could hear now, Riku was willing to bet whoever was coming was too far away to catch them before they made it back out of the doors.

“We couldn’t have run the other way?” he chanced, grunted when Sora shoved him a little frantically. He probably hadn’t even realized he’d done it, so busy watching the empty expanse of hallway behind them.

“Someone’s coming _in the building_.”

That complicated things.

“So where are we going then?” Riku tipped his head back to ask. Sora glanced around the hallway, chewing at his bottom lip in a way that made Riku cringe internally, not sure that _anyone_ should chew their own _anything_ with those teeth. His claws dug into Riku’s shoulders a bit, earning the tiniest flinch out of him, and his foot started to tap again. This time with nerves.

“We’ll have to…hmm…” Sora pulled his sharp grip from one of Riku’s shoulders to scratch at his chin, scanning the area. A light seemed to switch on when his gaze stopped at a spot in particular, and Riku followed it to find one of those wooden doors cracked open just slightly, right as the sound of fingers snapping met his ears.

“There!” Sora half whispered. “That’s perfect!”

Riku really hoped this ‘perfect’ door wasn’t a broom closet.

His fears turned out to be unfounded when Sora placed a hand between his shoulder blades and bustled them both inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Riku looked around curiously while Sora stood at the door listening. Rather than a broom closet, it seemed to be some sort of small office room. Except instead of desks there were two long tables scaling the room, sparsely covered in paperwork. A white board covered the back wall, marked up with scribbles that seemed to be dissecting the mechanics of laughter—which still, quite frankly, blew Riku’s mind because how was it that monsters made a career out of making children laugh—and how its energy could be used. Other sorts of business jargon and graphs were doodled on it in varying colors of marker and Riku lost interest in that quickly. It was like being in a school building, and he hadn’t had to put up with that in over a year. He didn’t want to think about that right now.

Instead his attention drifted over the messy stacks of paper and the strewn about pens, some of which were normal and some of which were as long as his arm, and back to Sora who, after standing at the door silently for what must’ve been a solid minute, finally fiddled with the lock on the door until it clicked. He wiggled in place with accomplishment, dancing in his spot as even his tail—he had a _tail_ , what the fuck—almost wagged back and forth.

“No one suspected a thing,” Sora sniffed (through what, Riku couldn’t tell considering his visible lack of a nose) proudly. He brushed his hands together as if dusting imaginary dirt off of them, and Riku stared in mild amusement as the fur on his palms stood on end from the friction.

“I’m sure they didn’t. So, what do we do now? Are we just gonna stay holed up in this room until everyone leaves?” That was the undesirable option as it likely meant two or three worlds would have to be cut out of their little “vacation”.

“Um…I can keep an ear out until the coast is clear,” Sora suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Although I guess that’d be kinda boring just standing at the door…”

It wasn’t as if he’d have to stand there for very long if everyone was…wait.

Why did Riku suddenly get the feeling there was more to this. Not even Sora would overlook the fact that they didn’t have to be there for very long if they timed their escape right. Push came to shove, Riku could just bolt for the door if his presence there caused any issues, although that might make trouble for Sora if he ever decided to visit again. Still, they didn’t have much cause to hang around once whoever…or whatever came through the front door had passed by.

Which, Riku was starting to suspect, had already happened when Sora mentioned no one suspected a thing. So why were they still…

“The coast _is_ clear, isn’t it,” Riku stated. He didn’t bother asking. He trusted his gut feeling here.

And bingo. Sora had this _way_ about him when he tried to lie or cover something up. He was usually a stickler for looking someone in the eye when he spoke to them, so watching his gaze wander aimlessly now was the first sign.

“Uh…I guess it is?”

The unsure inflection was the second sign. No way someone with his hearing in this form would _not_ know if the coast was clear.

“So…why are we still in here?” Riku asked, and the third sign, the nervous laughter, finally made itself known.

“Eheheh…I guess we don’t have to be?”

And as Sora groped blindly behind him, still looking everywhere but at Riku, before his hand finally closed around the doorknob and jiggled, Riku knew for certain that there was some sort of ulterior motive here. Sora had just _locked_ that door after all.

“Maybe I should rephrase,” Riku sighed, leaning against one of the tables and quirking an eyebrow at Sora. “Why are we _really_ here?”

Pouting, Sora let his hand slip from the doorknob before he sulked over to Riku. Everything about him seemed to sag, from the way his ears drooped to the way his shoulders slumped, and when he stopped in front of Riku and pressed his face into his chest, Riku had the distinct feeling he was being guilt tripped.

And he was just enough of a sucker to fall for it, wrapping his arms around Sora and petting his, er, fins? What even was going on at the top of his head?

Sora mumbled something unintelligible against Riku’s shirt, and Riku could only hum absentmindedly in response as he continued to stroke over the thin, red membrane. Whatever it was, Sora could feel with it judging by the way his entire body relaxed. It was…Riku was honestly loathe to make this comparison because it brought a good number of conflicting feelings with it, but essentially he felt like he was comforting a kitten. A very tall, very odd, talking kitten.

He’d almost forgotten that Sora had said something at all, lulled by the repetitive motion of stroking his fingers over Sora’s head, but he did want to know why it was Sora had stuffed them both in this office.

“What was it you said?” he mumbled against one of those bright red membranes. Sora’s entire body seemed to tremble at the sensation.

“I said, I wanted us to still spend some time together,” Sora repeated, lifting his face this time so that Riku was once again assaulted with a full-on pout.

“Isn’t that what this whole trip is about?”

“Yeah, but it’d have been a waste to come to this world and just turn right back around and leave.”

Which, when Riku thought about it, made sense. They could’ve skipped this world entirely and they would’ve already been in the next one enjoying their time there. Now that they’ve already landed here though, it’d be more of a hassle to just turn around and go right back to the ship. And besides…Sora _was_ still kinda cute in this form. Not that he wasn’t always cute, but this one was extra snuggly and Riku was far from opposed to that.

“Then,” Riku sighed, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to tell Sora otherwise. “We stay here. Spend some time together.”

He shrugged, wrapping his arms fully around Sora and enjoying how his fluff seemed to squish under Riku’s skin. And, he could admit, he was having fun stroking his hands over Sora and watching his reactions. The way he shivered and nuzzled his face into Riku’s skin. The lax curl of his own arms around Riku’s waist. They could just stand there forever, as far as Riku was concerned. Although, he knew how fidgety Sora could get if something wasn’t holding his attention for long, so he knew it wouldn’t really be feasible for them to.

“Was there something in particular you wanted to do?” he asked. His face was pressed against the red membranes—he honestly was not sure what they were and it was kind of freaky—and he was sure it was Sora’s vastly improved hearing that allowed him to make out what Riku said.

Even though it took him a moment to respond.

“…Sora?”

Sora inclined his head up and Riku was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Brimming with mischief. Which meant he was either about to be pulled into a prank as Sora’s accomplice or…

“…Wanna screw around?”

That.

“ _What?_ ”

“What?”

Riku pulled back and frowned at Sora, knowing exactly what game he was trying to play.

“Don’t even start that with me. What do you mean ‘screw around’? We’re in an office _in public_ and your first thought is ‘let’s have sex’?”

“…Yes?”

Oh.

Well, that was, um…

“You know we could get caught, right?”

“…Yes.”

Did that...? Was that excitement Riku just saw?

“You…like the idea of possibly getting caught?”

Sora was quiet for a moment, not because he didn’t have an answer but because it looked as if he was a little embarrassed. Which answered that question well enough.

“…I didn’t know you were into that,” Riku deadpanned, and Sora’s fur puffed up defensively.

“Look, it’s not that I actually want someone to _watch_ , I just think it’s kinda fun you know? Tempting fate and all that.”

And Riku wasn’t sure what to make of the gleeful anticipation in Sora’s voice, or the revelation that he might have been a little bit of an exhibitionist.

“And I didn’t want to just give someone a show, so we couldn’t do it in San Fransokyo where everyone could just listen or in the Caribbean since Jack was always there! And it would’ve been too cold to do it in Arendelle—I mean, yeah Elsa melted the snow in the city but I haven’t actually been to the city—and it’d have taken too long to get to the worlds beyond that, although Corona was my next choice since we’d have the whole forest to ourselves and, c’mon, who doesn’t want to be naked in a forest? And now that I’m thinking about it, maybe we should do it in Corona too, but just not the city because, again, free show—”

In the midst of Sora’s rambling, Riku came to the conclusion that maybe his exhibitionist streak was more than just “a little bit”.

“Were you planning this the whole time we were sneaking out?” Riku asked, cutting Sora’s rant off. He earned himself an exasperated sigh that made him feel more like an idiot than he thought he should have.

“Well, duh. I mean, I like holding hands and cuddling with you, but did you really think that was all we were gonna spend our free time doing?”

Well. He had a point there.

Still…

“You couldn’t have, I don’t know, dispelled Donald’s magic first?” Riku asked, looking Sora up and down and taking note of the fact that, despite his near-nudity, he didn’t have much of anything going on _down there_. Nothing Riku could see at least. That would make anything beyond holding hands and cuddling a little, er, _difficult_.

“Well, not really. Imagine if we _had_ run into a monster. Or worse, someone I know. We’d have been run out.”

Which, sure that would’ve ruined their trip there, but it’s not as if they’d have had to wait _that_ long to screw around someplace else.

Well, okay. Maybe they would’ve based on Sora’s drawn out admittance of his own kink. And Riku wasn’t going to lie to himself and say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

Just…not quite like this.

“And anyway, aren’t you kinda curious? I mean, everything’s so _different_ in this form,” Sora continued, twisting this way and that as if to show himself off. Riku’s first thought was that Sora had very thick and pretty fur, and he could run his fingers through it for hours if they had the time. His second thought was a little more urgent in regards to their current situation.

“Where’s your dick though?” he asked rather bluntly.

Riku’s not-so-subtle glance between Sora’s legs was met with a choking sound and a laugh that hovered between amused and embarrassed. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and clearing his throat, he wrapped his fingers around Riku’s wrist…

“It’s there, it’s just… Well, you can’t see it? It’s kinda…in a weird spot. And covered.”

…and pulled Riku’s hand down between his legs so that he could feel exactly what Sora meant.

And he was right. It _was_ there.

“…Oh.”

“Yeaaah, I don’t think I’ll be topping in this form.”

Considering the…oddities that marred the otherwise unblemished tufts of silvery fur were in fact in an unfortunate, and frankly baffling, spot, Riku was inclined to agree. Maybe the positioning worked for the other inhabitants here, but they’d get nowhere unless Riku topped. Not that he minded, really he didn’t care who was in what position when he and Sora were together like this, but it was equal parts funny and horrifying to consider why Sora _couldn’t_. It was like his body was hiding those parts of him away, waiting for the right person to seek them out.

Yet it was also…kind of exciting. And Riku wasn’t sure how ashamed of himself he should’ve been for thinking anything remotely like that.

Sora seemed to pick up on his intentions, without the awkward realization that he might a little too into this furrier version of Sora, judging by his sly look down.

“I get the feeling you don’t mind that though,” Sora continued, quirking a grin down at what Riku was sure was the beginnings of a tent in his pants. He resisted the urge to sigh loudly at himself, knowing that it was a natural response to the prospect of having sex with Sora. It always was.

It was just…a little different this time.

Okay, _a lot_ different this time.

“I hope you realize how weird this is,” he said, not denying that he was sorta kinda maybe enjoying this.

“It’s totally weird, but who cares right? It’s just _us_ ,” Sora shrugged.

He…had a point. It _was_ just them. Who else was there to judge two teenagers rutting in an office room, one of which was a two-legged cat?

Wait, okay. Putting his thoughts into something coherent suddenly made them sound that much more stupid.

“I’m gonna be judging _myself_ for this for the rest of my life.”

Sora snorted at that, knocking the side of his fuzzy foot into Riku’s boot lightly.

“I won’t judge you, if that helps?”

Sure. Seeing as Sora was the two-legged cat, he didn’t have much room to judge.

“…Thanks,” Riku responded flatly.

“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

Well now he was suggesting that Riku would back down just because this situation was a little weirder than he was used to, and that was downright insulting.

“ _I’m up to it_ ,” he cut in, frowning defiantly when his assertion earned him a frighteningly toothy grin.

“Thought so.”

Sora swiveled in his spot and leaned over the table, back arched so that his entire backside was on display, and wiggled his stubby tail playfully.

“I bet you want to try it now, right?” he asked, a coy tone coloring his voice. Riku was sure he would’ve been more justified in calling Sora out on being an evil little shit if he hadn’t already spent a good chunk of puberty being an evil little shit himself. Instead, he rolled his eyes and flicked Sora on what he was fairly sure was a buttcheek, though he doubted Sora even felt it through all that fur.

“Rude!”

Or maybe he did.

Curious, and maybe a little eager to get his hands in that soft fluff, Riku slid his fingers into the fuzzy tufts at Sora’s hips and wiggled them, chuckling quietly to himself when Sora started laughing.

“Really? You’re tickling me now? That’s low,” Sora giggled. His reactions were more than worth it though, from the way his tail twitched faster and his ears flicked playfully.

“Let me have my fun. _You_ dragged me into this.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Which…was true. For as much as Riku verbally protested, he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to touch Sora. Nor could he ignore how excited his body got at the idea of being inside Sora. Honestly, it got excited at the idea of being _near_ Sora, which was something he refused to admit out loud because it already sounded desperate in his _mind_ , so getting to touch him in any situation was enough to get Riku going.

Even now, which was… Riku was just going to stop thinking about it and get straight to the touching part.

Running his hands back until they cupped Sora’s bottom, he left one square between Sora’s legs so that he was rubbing a palm over what he was certain was his sack—and judging by the way Sora tensed up and shuddered, it seemed he was right—while the other hand pushed a stubby, silver-furred tail up until it revealed what Riku was actually looking for.

“Tell me you brought lube with you,” he said quietly, rubbing a thumb over the hole almost absentmindedly. Considering it was Sora’s idea to spend at least some of their alone time fucking…in public, Riku was going to hope he at least had the sense to prepare for that.

“Yeah, I have it right here,” Sora mumbled, digging in his jacket pocket to pull out a small tube that already looked like it had been nearly squeezed dry. They’d have to go buy a new one soon.

Shrugging, Riku took it anyway and figured it’d be enough for right now.

“Are we doing this with our clothes on?” Sora cut in, turning back slightly so that he was eyeing Riku with what he was sure would’ve been raised eyebrows if he actually had eyebrows in this form.

Riku made a point of looking Sora up and down.

“ _What clothes?_ ”

Huffing, Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku again before shucking his arm guards and jacket off and leaving them in a crumpled pile on the table, just over top someone’s scribbled notes. And Riku only bothered kicking his boots off before dropping his pants and underwear and kicking those off too. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be completely naked if they did end up getting caught, but he wasn’t going to trip over himself leaving his pants around his ankles either. He’d settle for a middle ground. It’d be easier to yank his pants back on, grab his boots and book it if he needed to, rather than trying to bundle all his clothes up and end up running around a respectable workplace butt naked.

Of course, explaining this to Sora only earned him a very judgmental eyeroll.

“No one’s gonna walk in on us! Look, I can just—” Sora lifted his hand in a familiar gesture, and Riku was quick to grab his wrist to stop him.

“Unless you’d rather be interrupted by Heartless, I’d suggest _not_ pulling the keyblade out.”

That would ruin this more than any denizen of this world just walking in on them.

Sora still grumbled about it, but the point was made. He let his hand flop back to the table as his entire body relaxed against it. His tail remained up though, giving Riku easy access, and he wiggled his butt again to regain Riku’s attention back to where he wanted it. It…worked.

“We’re not gonna spend half an hour on foreplay are we? ‘Cause I kinda already prepped a bit to avoid that.”

Which was, um… Riku couldn’t pinpoint when exactly Sora had been fingering himself in preparation and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know. They’d been on the move the whole time they’d been out of the tower.

But, sure. Okay…

Riku still took the time to coat his fingers in lube, sliding one in and taking note of how Sora had been telling the truth because he was a lot laxer at the sensation than he would’ve been otherwise. He still tended to tense up if he hadn’t taken care of it himself first. This wasn’t just about making sure he was ready, though. It was about how he melted against whatever surface he lay against, and how he sighed agreeably at the welcome intrusion. It was about how his legs spread wider, knees bent and toes curling. It was about how _intimate_ it all was. Letting someone in like that wasn’t an easy task, and Riku could say so personally. But he trusted Sora when they did this, even when he was on the receiving end. And to know that Sora trusted him the same way, so effortlessly in fact, made this far more pleasurable than it would’ve been if he’d just taken Sora’s word for it and skipped the foreplay.

Thankfully, there were no further complaints as he continued. He was being a bit modest on the lube actually, wanting to save a good amount of it for himself so that it wouldn’t hurt when he actually penetrated. Sora didn’t seem to mind though, pressing back against Riku’s fingers when he slipped another one in. Letting the warmth squeezing around his fingers, the heavy breaths Sora was taking, and the wet, squishy noises of lube against flesh work them both up.

“You can go ahead, you know,” Sora’s muffled voice half-whispered against the table. “I’m ready.”

Sighing and nodding, Riku pulled his fingers out and got to work on slicking himself up. Sora’s nudge was as endearing as it was impatient, and Riku couldn’t find the will to drag this out any longer anyway. He stroked himself to full hardness with quick, even jerks, ensuring that every inch glistened with lube, before lining himself up.

He wasn’t even sure if it was best to do this against the table. He didn’t want to think about how stupid it’d look if the damn thing started scooting against the floor. Though one quick look down at the legs revealed, to Riku’s relief, that it was bolted down.

Oh well. No point in putting this off any longer then. Especially with the way Sora wiggled himself against Riku’s tip, letting out exasperated, pushy noises that served as telling signs that Riku was about to get chewed out if he didn’t pick up the pace. Grasping at Sora’s soft waist, Riku finally gave in and pushed inside. It was tight enough that he grunted a bit louder than he’d meant to. And, well, the feeling of being pressed up against Sora once he was sheathed completely was. Uh. _Different_.

It was like he’d placed his balls against a very fuzzy blanket.

“This is _weird_.”

“It is not!” Sora protested. “It’s just _me_!”

“It’s you if you were a cat.”

Riku had never wondered what it would be like to fuck Sora if Sora was a cat. It was a little bewildering that he was discovering that exact thing now.

“I’m not a cat!” Sora exclaimed, reaching back to smack at Riku’s ass in reprimand. It was light and pitiful, at such an odd angle that it barely connected, and Riku only stood there unmoving, watching him with a raised brow.

“I guess not. Cats don’t talk as much as you do.”

“I wouldn’t be talking at all if you’d just _move_.”

Bullshit. Sora was the chattiest guy Riku had ever had sex with.

Granted…he was the only guy Riku had ever had sex with, but his point still stood. Riku moving would not get him to stop talking.

It would just get him to stop thinking before he said anything.

“At least give me a second to adjust,” Riku mumbled, clamping his hands even tighter around those fuzzy hips so as to anchor himself. Not that it was a particular big ordeal being inside Sora…it was just a little much that there was way more hair than he was used to going on down there. And Sora already wasn’t a very hairy guy in general. Most of it was usually on his head.

In this case it was literally everywhere but his head.

Riku was trying to wrap _his_ head around that.

Still, it wasn’t…bad. Besides the obvious point of pleasure when it came to being inside Sora, he could admit it was…soft and comfortable being pressed against his warm, furry body.

Which conflicted immensely with Riku’s determination not to acknowledge that this may or may not make him a furry. Here he’d spent his earlier teenage years rolling his eyes and making fun of fetishes like that. He never thought he’d take part in it.

“…Can you move now? You’re just standing there,” came Sora’s impatient muffled voice, his face pressed against the table as his claws dug into the plastic surface. Riku tugged softly at his tail again in reprimand and Sora clawed deeper at the table, leaving obvious scratch marks that Riku was glad they wouldn’t hang around long enough after they were done to explain.

Not that the caution was necessary. Not when he pulled out just the slightest amount before pressing back in, more of a grind than anything proper, and Sora let out a loud groan at the sensation.

“Shh,” Riku hushed him, glancing at the door and listening for any sort of movement outside. He doubted anyone was actually there or Sora would’ve long since said something, but the paranoia still nagged at the back of his mind. 

Which Sora didn’t seem to care about.

“ _No_.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t care who hears, keep going!”

And there he went. So in the moment he stopped caring who was around to hear. Which, granted, wasn’t so big a problem in their own rooms at the tower where the interior seemed to cater to what its inhabitants wished of it. If they wanted privacy, their room was suddenly floors above everyone else’s.

Here not so much.

“Someone’s gonna—hear us!” Riku gritted out, pausing for a split second when Sora squeezed around him demandingly.

“Don’t. Care. Keep going!”

Great. He was in one of those commanding moods too. He supposed he should’ve expected it if Sora was waiting long enough for this to happen that he _planned_ for it.

Not that Riku really minded the commanding moods. Just…was now really the time?

He stopped arguing (with himself, really) when Sora smacked at his ass again, a little less careful of his claws so that short red lines were left behind. Riku jerked at the sensation, bending over Sora so that his arms were on either side of him, palms rested over the scratch marks on the table.

“Fine, Bossy, I’m going.”

Riku realized he was learning a few things about himself this day. He hadn’t imagined the smack would get him going. Or that the scratches would leave his knees shaking, enough so that he had to spread his legs to make sure he had a sturdy position. Not trusting himself to hold up if he moved too much, he continued grinding shallowly against Sora, earning pleased mewls in return.

“Mmm that’s…! Oh god that feels good...”

Encouragement enough, if Riku’s ever heard it. He didn’t have to be told twice anyway. From the way Sora squeezed around him rhythmically, in time with each grind, and the feeling sent sparks through him, he wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long.

He wanted to lose himself in this anyway. It made the…weirder parts easier to ignore.

Somewhat.

At least, Riku was able to push the feeling of Sora’s tail brushing against his stomach out of his mind when Sora pressed back against him, writhing wantonly and mumbling pleas against the plastic over and over. Almost _goading_ Riku into giving him _more_. Fair enough.

Riku slumped until his forearms were rested against the table, his body blanketed over Sora’s, before grabbing a plush thigh and lifting it until half of Sora’s leg was rested against the table, leaving him wide open. It put a good amount of weight on the one arm braced against the table, sure, but it also gave the leverage Riku needed to move faster. Harder.

And judging by the way Sora cried out, he was certainly enjoying it.

“Oh god, that’s—! Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Sora’s mantra devolved into incomprehensive garble. Staccato moans that punctuated each thrust followed by broken, unfinished words and barely intelligible sentences. Exclamations of praise and wants and ‘more’s. Keens and gasps and sighs interrupted by the occasional breathy quip.

Riku was sure his entire body was shaking, both from pleasure and constraint. He refused to cut this short, starting to get too caught up in both his and Sora’s pleasure to care where they were or who heard them. It was still a presence in the back of his mind, the idea that they were in a public space doing this. The idea that anyone could walk by and hear them. The idea that someone with a key could walk in.

Huh. Maybe Riku could kinda see the excitement. It sent a shivery, tingling feeling down his spine, a shot of pure excitement, that they were doing something so…so…

_Naughty_.

Oh. Yeah, he was definitely into this.

Just the way Sora quivered around him, sending waves of heat through him, was almost too much. And Riku wasn’t exactly being quiet about it either, moaning in time with each thrust; gasping in tandem with each broken, salivated word that dripped from Sora’s lips. Each “yes”. Each “there, right there, ohhh yes”.

Riku ground against him at an angle that he was sure would pull all of his favorite sounds out of Sora, and was rewarded almost immediately.

“O-ohhh fuck, Riku that’s my…! Oh god _yesss_!”

He wouldn’t keep up pressure against that spot for too long, knowing it’d get overwhelming fast. But he wanted to enjoy this a little…

“Wait…! Wait…!”

Or…not.

Stilling immediately, Riku was about to pant out a “what’s wrong” when Sora practically growled at him to keep going.

Huh?

“…Are you oka—”

“Keep. Going.”

Uh. Okay…

As strange as that was, it wasn’t too difficult to get back into the groove when Sora arched his back further, pushing back against Riku in a demanding, continuous rut that was nearly impossible to ignore.

So Riku kept going.

He had both forearms braced against the table once again, using the leverage to get back to his previous pace, even with the way his knees were shaking at the sensations. It was…kind of odd too. He felt like he was getting tickled in places he wouldn’t normally expect to be, and he felt something within those tufts of fur pressing against his…

Wait…

“Oh fuck, Riku wait that’s my—!”

Sora was giving conflicting messages now, wrapping his propped-up leg around Riku’s butt haphazardly and meeting each press of Riku’s hips eagerly despite his verbal protests. And Riku didn’t stop because the body language Sora gave demanded that he keep going, but the word ‘wait’ was worth slowing down a little to make sure Sora was okay.

“You’re not…I’m not hurting you am I?” Riku gasped out, rolling his hips now so that he was a little gentler on Sora.

He was swiftly and sharply reprimanded with a biting “harder!” and, well, who was he not to comply?

“It’s not…! It’s my—it doesn’t hurt, it—! _Oh god, don’t stop!_ ”

Okay, so that answered that…

Riku took only a second to heft Sora’s leg back up where it had slipped a little, the fur matted a bit and slicked with Riku’s sweat, before regaining his disjointed rhythm. The hike of Sora’s hips from the moment put Riku right back at the angle he had been and he kept his movement shallow, the momentum steady enough to make up for it. Though they were both lost in the moment as a result, forgetting themselves entirely with how loud they both were.

Riku couldn’t help himself: not when it was hot and sticky and sweaty and he was _throbbing_. And Sora was… He kept shouting something out, like it was important. But none of it made _sense_.

“That’s my…! Oh god that’s…!”

That’s his _what_?!

It bounced around in his head in a jumble, too mixed up with incoherent feeling for him to put enough stock in it to stop and consider that Sora was trying to _mean_ something. And, quite frankly, Riku was not thinking enough with his brain at this moment to care. Everything was already slightly, well…more than slightly skewed about the whole situation. Whatever it was Riku was doing, it couldn’t have been typical to literally any other time they’ve had sex, because Sora never flipped out like this any other time. And it wasn’t even a _bad_ flip out, it was…

“Oh god, you keep…!” Sora’s back arched even more, almost impossibly so, and his arms stretched over the length of the table, leaving shallow claw marks in their wake. “That’s—ungh!”

It was _that_.

It was difficult for Riku to justify not just letting go completely just from the sounds he was pulling out of Sora. The way he fluffed up from the shivers that wracked his body. The way he cried out _louder_ as the seconds passed; juxtaposed as they dragged sluggishly and flashed by simultaneously. But he kept—there was something _off_ that Riku couldn’t quite pinpoint and it was _distracting_.

Well…as off as something could be considering how smoothly he’d just slapped himself with a one-way ticket to Furryville, but he’d digress.

“What…?” he tried. It was difficult to make words work when his brain was jelly. “I keep what?”

“You—you’re…!” he almost choked on the rest of his words, instead gasping out in time with each rough meeting of Riku’s hips to his ass.

“What—I’m, ngh, I’m _what_?” Riku barely managed to ask. He wasn’t even really looking at Sora, his face screwed up in concentration, mind pulled in too many different directions at once. Arms and knees shaking, knuckles white as his hands balled into fists on the table. Sora still bounced against him at a stuttering rhythm, if it could even be called that. Messy and clumsy was more like it, as if they’d suddenly been thrown back to their first time. _Without_ the embarrassing parts that Riku didn’t want to think about.

“You…keep…rubbing…my…ugghh…!”

His…his what?

Increasingly more perplexed, Riku paused for only a moment, disguising it as an attempt to reorient himself when Sora whined a ‘why’d you stop’ at him. He shifted Sora’s hips so that his butt poked out a little higher, wondering to himself if maybe that’d get him to stop hitting Sora’s ‘ugghh’…whatever that was supposed to be.

It didn’t seem to help much when Sora let out a long, drawn out cry.

Not in pain, no. Not when Riku grinded against him shallowly, hoping to start back an even tempo that didn’t amount to the uncoordinated rutting they’d ‘accomplished’ just minutes prior. Not when Riku pulled Sora back against him in time with that tempo, making sure to take some semblance of control so that they could do this properly. Not when Sora let out a tumbling mess of ‘oh my god don’t stop’s and ‘oh that feels so good’s.

“That’s…!” Black claws scrabbled aimlessly against the surface of the table, leaving even more deep white gouges on the gray surface. Sora was babbling now, his face pressed into the plastic, voice muffled. He _squeezed_ around Riku, and coherent thought flew out the window as he gripped his fingers tightly into those warm, fuzzy hips, sheathed fully inside him, and gyrated his own, trying not to move too much lest he come too quickly. He’d forgotten what it was he was trying to question Sora about until he slurred it again. “That’s my…! _Ohhhh_! You keep rubbing…that’s…!”

Sora shuddered and Riku felt something warm splatter against his thighs, pausing again as pleasure wracked through him, shuddering in time with Sora—though not quite as intensely. He was trying to avoid the oncoming orgasm like the plague, not quite finished with Sora yet.

Not when Sora liked it when he kept going, even as he shook and squirmed through his own orgasm.

And _oh_. Riku was finally getting the picture of what it was he’d been rubbing against. Sora’s oddly placed, er, _parts_ had made that clear when his cum dripped down Riku’s inner thighs. He was surprised and slightly miffed with himself that he hadn’t figured it out earlier, considering how he’d already taken note that the ‘warm, fuzzy blanket’ his balls had been nestled against was hiding _Sora’s_. Then again, he hadn’t expected him to be quite that sensitive that even just the brushing motion—through _all of that fur_ —would drive him that crazy.

At least, Riku decided as he watched Sora pant against the table, he knew for certain now that he wasn’t hurting Sora. He’d take how… _weird_ this all was if it meant Sora was enjoying it.

“Keep going,” he mumbled again. Demanded again. And Riku obeyed.

He kept it slower this time, careful with his angle so that he didn’t overstimulate Sora too much. Not at this point when he was still shaking, struggling to stand. Not that Riku was faring much better but, well, he’d endured more exerting circumstances than this. Hell, after his stint in the dark realm, he was sure he’d be able to stand here for hours.

Which…didn’t sound too bad. Spending hours just watching Sora _melt_ from pleasure. 

Except they were in a public building and _someone_ had a key to that door. That thought alone had him involuntarily speeding up his movements, rocking back into a pace that had Sora’s entire body spasming. His fur shook as his muscles twitched, and it barely passed a check in Riku’s mind before he was running his fingers over the ridges in Sora’s back, following along his spine like a little trail. His fingers traced over each bump, clumsily what with how Sora’s body swayed in time with Riku’s, before they found their way to that fuzzy stub of a tail that…

That Riku, admittedly, really wanted to play with.

He wondered what it’d feel like. What sort of sounds Sora would make. Would it affect him in any sort of special way? Make him cry out? Make him come again? He’d already reacted so intensely to everything Riku had done, and he wanted to try _more_.

The idea that Riku was maybe getting a little too into the weirder parts was fleeting, and he staunchly ignored it as he wrapped his fingers around that tail and pulled just a little.

“Ggh, _Riku_ —” It’d certainly gotten something out of him, from the way Sora shuddered around Riku, clamping down once again for a short moment.

Riku wanted to drag that out, whatever that was. He scratched his fingers through the soft tufts, lightly so that it stimulated him in the barest of ways.

“Ungh! You’re…you’re…”

He played with Sora’s tail for a few seconds longer, running his fingers over dark gray stripes and gripping it firmly again, squishing the fur between his fingers, when Sora wiggled it involuntarily. Careful not to pull at it too much so as to not hurt Sora. He let go only when Sora whimpered quietly, instead burying his fingers in the thick blanket of fur that made up Sora’s entire pelvic area and lower. Scratching over the skin and watching Sora squirm at the sensation.

He’d slowed down again in his curious exploration of Sora’s reactions. A smoother, gentler press of his hips against Sora’s, the sort that sent burning pulses of pleasure over the length of his sex and throughout his entire groin. The sort that made his knees tremble even more, his breaths heavy and his body tingling. The hand he had buried into the fur at Sora’s hip gripped tighter, his fingers weak without the support. His mind split between the two sensations: the physical pleasure of taking Sora slowly and the visual gratification of watching him come undone at every little touch.

Sora was almost sighing Riku’s name now, again and again as drool pooled on the table. His muscles all relaxed now; flopped against the surface in a way that made him pliant. Almost relaxed into Riku, as if they were simply resting in a tight embrace. A cuter thought than it should’ve been when Riku’s hands and eyes were still roaming Sora’s body, smoothing over that sweet curve in his posture before fingers wrapped around that stubby tail again and used it as leverage to pull Sora against him. Again and again and again until he was a shivering mess, Riku’s name now muddled on his lips, quiet and overstimulated and wanting. And Riku wanted to see it. He wanted to watch Sora completely unravel.

In a split-second decision that was met with a much more subdued complaint, Riku pulled out and bit his lip when cool air met his hot flesh. He was a little overheated, actually. The remaining clothes he’d neglected to take off were sticking to him like a second skin, and he could admit he had a little difficulty shrugging the jacket and shirt off, followed by the gloves, until he was completely nude. The concern about being caught off guard was pushed entirely to the back of his mind now, overtaken by the need to cool off. He knew he was bright red: flushed from the combination of his own body heat and the almost overwhelming warmth that exuded from Sora’s fur covered body. The satisfaction that filled him when Sora practically oozed against the table, no longer supported by Riku’s hands, only topped it off.

And Riku was happily accepted back into that warmth.

He leaned over Sora, petting him softly down the arm to soothe him, and pressed kisses into the fluff at his neck and shoulders, nuzzling into it and smiling when Sora chuckled a bit in response.

“You gonna finish?” Sora drawled lazily, turning automatically in Riku’s arms so that they were facing one another. As if he _knew_ what it was Riku wanted. Hell, Riku wouldn’t be surprised if he actually did.

“Yeah. Just give me a sec.” Because Riku knew if he entered Sora again right at that moment, he’d be finished before he could blink.

Instead he nuzzled against Sora again, encouraged by his heartening laughter to continue pressing kisses into the fur. First at his neck again, and into his cheeks, against his forehead and then the red membrane at the top of his head.

And Sora, the cheeky little shit, _bit_ him.

“… _Ow_.”

“Sorry!” This time Sora’s laugh was equally breathless as it was sheepish. “I couldn’t help it?”

It would’ve been cute if it was human Sora. Human Sora didn’t have teeth like a fucking _shark_. As it stood, Riku was pretty sure his shoulder was bleeding. It wasn’t exactly a soft nip.

“I owe you one back once I’m sure I won’t get a mouth full of hair,” Riku promised, raising a challenging brow at Sora as if daring him to protest. He was met with a wink.

“Depends on where you bite me.”

Rolling his eyes, Riku only pressed one more kiss to the spot where Sora’s nose should be…and judging by the puff of air he’d felt against his lips, there was a nose there that he couldn’t see, kinda like Sora’s d—wait.

Riku’s eyes had shifted down automatically at the thought as he pulled away and…

He could see it now. 

Bright, vibrant pink and oddly shaped. Surrounded by a sheath of skin that had been pushed through with arousal. Very obviously _not human_ and yet…

Riku wanted to touch it.

He ran his finger along the pointed tip lightly, taking note of the way Sora jerked at the touch, before brushing along the underside. It was clearly still very sensitive judging by the way Sora quivered against the table, lips pressed thinly together as he groaned in the back of his throat. Legs spreading wider. Lightly, Riku wrapped his fingers around that flushed heat and stroked. Slowly, watching Sora writhe against the table, head tipped back and jaw slackening. An equally pink tongue poked out and lapped at wet lips and Riku squeezed just a little, another throb running down the length of his sex, causing it to twitch with anticipation.

It was now or never at this point. If Riku waited any longer, he’d come without being touched.

Riku planted his hands on Sora’s thighs so that his legs were pushed to his chest, spread open as if inviting him in. And he slid in with ease, still slicked up and hot and _ready_. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer, already at the brink just from sliding back inside, and so he didn’t bother holding back. And Sora clearly didn’t mind from the way his voice was now echoing inside of the room, loud enough that Riku was sure it could probably be heard down the hallways.

It didn’t escape him this time how his pelvis was pressed flush against Sora’s cock, grinding against it each time he rolled into him. And if Sora’s reaction to having his sack brushed against was more intense then usual, he was practically out of his mind with pleasure now.

Suddenly, the placement wasn’t so stupid.

Trembling, he leaned forward so that his weight was more supported, fingers digging into Sora’s shaking thighs as both of them were stimulated into release.

“Aaaghh, ohh Riku, oh fuck, I can’t— _oh my god Riku_!”

A mixture of nonsense spilled from Sora’s mouth, a cacophony of broken noises, gasps and sighs and _moans_ , expletives, and Riku’s name like a broken record on repeat. Riku was no better off, reciting Sora’s name like a prayer as he spilled into him, hips stilling before the pleasure could turn into pain. Sora was contracting around him again, pulling every drop of cum into himself and staining his silver fur pearly white as his second orgasm hit him.

They were a mess, actually. Riku found it very hard to care when he was slumped against Sora. Wrapped up in a loose hug that prickled slightly where Sora’s claws once again scratched against his skin. This time teeth pressed into his shoulder again much more softly; more of a playful nip than before. Riku found himself grinning at the sensation, giddy as his senses started to come back to him.

They’d really done that.

Wow.

He wondered if he should’ve been mortified. The idea of being walked in on even now, especially by something that generally showed up in nightmares, should’ve set Riku on edge. And yet it…didn’t. He was comfortable, relaxed in Sora’s arms until he was sure the feel of fur against him was causing him to sweat half of his body weight away. And even as he pulled back, watching Sora’s arms flop bonelessly against the table as he tried to catch his own breath, Riku felt endeared to the thought that his most precious person was tuckered out in his arms. Judging by the soft look in Sora’s eyes, the feeling was mutual.

“…Kiss me?” Sora panted, peering at Riku with nearly black eyes. His arms were slumped lazily above his head, back arched slightly, chest heaving…all an alluring picture that had Riku thoughtlessly leaning in.

Until he caught a glimpse of those teeth again.

“Uh…no thanks.”

Immediately he was pouted at.

“Why not?”

“ _Why do you think?!_ ”

“I’m not gonna bite you—”

“I’m _still bleeding!_ ”

Pouting even harder so that even his ears were drooping a bit, Sora lightly tapped the deep, red-smeared bite mark he’d left on Riku’s shoulder and mumbled a cure spell.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe we didn’t get caught,” Riku sighed, rubbing his temple at the headache inducing thought that someone _could_ have walked in at any time. It wasn’t as if they were being particularly quiet either.

And the mortification of that was finally starting to catch up with Riku now, along with all of the senses that had flown out of the window the moment Sora offered to “screw around” with him. Which, embarrassingly enough, sent a flush of heat to his face that he knew Sora was grinning at.

“If it makes you feel any better, someone did hear us and told everyone else to steer clear of this door,” Sora chirped rather peppily despite what had just come out of his mouth.

That…did not make it better.

“What the hell. What if they’d called security on us or something?!”

Sora’s carefree shrug was not comforting.

“Apparently this isn’t the first time this has happened? They said something about ‘again’…”

Yes, because that helped.

Grimacing, Riku finally pulled out of Sora and tugged his pants back over with his foot, quickly stepping into them and pulling them up. It took a bit of effort to ignore the gross, sticky feeling he was left with at the lack of clean up, and they’d have to be sure to take care of that the moment they were back on the gummi ship, but he wasn’t too keen on standing in the middle of an office room naked anymore.

Sora, who only had a pair of armguards and a jacket to pull back on, was both lucky enough to have the privilege of standing around naked and unlucky enough to have the misfortune of not being able to hide the cum stains in his fur. He frown down at them for a second before just deciding to rub at them with his fabric covered wrists. It…didn’t help all that much.

“I’m guessing you didn’t keep tissues in the other pocket,” Riku stated, not bothering to ask as he already knew the answer. For all the blessing that was Sora’s preparedness in his quest to be horny with Riku, he seemed to have forgotten how much of a mess the aftermath left them. Riku shifted his pants uncomfortably at the thought before he started pulling his own shirt and jacket back on.

“Hmm. Maybe I could use a water spell…”

“No.”

“Aww man…”

It would’ve been more acceptable if they were outside and could maybe dry themselves with an aero spell afterward. As it was, they’d already fucked on someone else’s table so Riku wasn’t keen on making things worse by causing chaos in the room with magic. Not to mention it brought back the issue of summoning their keyblades and essentially beckoning the Heartless towards them. Riku wasn’t going to risk it even now when it could get innocent people—er, monsters caught up in the crossfire.

Besides, they needed to figure out how to _get out_. They’d spent enough time in this world and it was starting to make Riku anxious.

“We good to leave?” he mumbled, fully clothed now and biting at his glove-clad knuckle.

“You want me to go out there covered in spunk?”

“ _Sora_.”

“Okay, okay! Pushy…” As if he had any right to talk. “It sounds like a few of the laugh floor workers are on lunch, and I think that slithering sound is the janitor, but once everyone’s gone we can make a run for it.”

Sora was sitting atop the table now, legs swinging nonchalantly as his head tilted towards the door to listen out. The perfect image of carefree. Which was a mindboggling contrast to the minx that had just been laid out across the table, demanding that Riku not stop.

“So. We gonna talk about this exhibitionist streak you suddenly have?”

“I don’t know why you think it’s so sudden. Remember when we first got back home and I told you I wanted you to do me in the treehouse?”

“I thought you were kidding.”

“…Well that would explain why you never did.”

Riku sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose. Sora only snickered at the reaction.

“I don’t know how you’re gonna talk. You seemed pretty invested in doing me in this form. I honestly thought you would just say no and leave it at that,” Sora grinned with his creepily toothy little smile, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

Okay.

That was a can of worms Riku did not want to open, and so he clamped his mouth shut, crossed his arms and looked away, and tried to ignore the way Sora saw right through him and laughed harder.

They were just…not going to bring this up. Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
> Riku could honestly say he had no qualms when they reached Corona and Sora, who was refreshingly human, ambushed him with another proposition. Sure, they were naked in the middle of the woods, but everything else was normal and Riku was no longer questioning his life choices.
> 
> He let Sora top this time.


End file.
